Many buildings and offices have security systems that selectively allow personnel admission through their various entrances. These security systems typically have automated locks on their entrances, which can be temporarily deactivated by personnel that are authorized to access the buildings or offices.
Businesses will often issue authorized personnel a personal identification number (PIN) or a pass card, for example, having passive radio-frequency identification (RFID) technology, which can be utilized to gain access to the buildings or offices. The personal identification number, when entered into the security system, or the pass card, when swiped across the security system, will temporarily deactivate or unlock the automated lock for a particular entrance long enough to allow the authorized personnel access to the building or office.